


You Light Up My Life

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Rose is a lucky girl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: The Doctor doesn't want to decorate for Christmas, but Rose does.They negotiate.





	You Light Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaigeC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/gifts).



> Day 9 of 31 Days of Ficmas. Today - lights.
> 
> This was requested by LadyPaigeC. Thank you for the prompt!

“Bloody hell, you’re a Scrooge this time around,” Rose glared across the galley table at her husband, who glared right back.

“Rose, the TARDIS exists throughout all of time – I don’t see why we have to celebrate Christmas next week on board.  We can stop by any Christmas any time you like, but must we decorate?”

Arms folded on the table, he leaned forward, possibly trying to look more intimidating.  Though his eyebrows could cow almost anyone, they’d been together long enough for her to barely notice even them.

“Yes.  I promised Mum – stop it – I promised I would still celebrate our traditions and the holidays, on a reasonably annual basis.  I know it’s been at least two years since we last did, and I want to now.”

“No.”

They had a short staring contest, before Rose caved.

“Fine.  I’m going to go read.”

“I’ve got some maintenance to do.”  Satisfied the matter was resolved in his favor, he kissed his wife and headed for the console room.

“Idiot,” she smirked, watching him go.  It amused her that after all this time, he still could be so oblivious, especially when she gave in so easily.

Whistling, she headed off in the direction of their bedroom, already working on a plan.

-

“Rose?”

Two hours later, the Doctor slunk into their bedroom in surrender.  The TARDIS had weighed in on their debate, and unsurprisingly taken Rose’s side; the entire time he tried to work she played nothing but the most cheerful Christmas carols possible, shocking him often.  He could badger one or the other into submission, but not both, and he knew when he was beat.  “I’m sorry love, I’ve changed my mind.  You can decorate, if you like.  Within reason.”

Looking up from his wedding ring, the first thing he saw was the hundreds of Christmas lights strung all around the room.  There were two rows along the wall and the doorways to the bathroom and closet were outlined, as was all the furniture, including their four poster bed.

Turning his attention to it, his jaw dropped to see his wife kneeling at the end of the mattress, wearing… something.

It appeared to be no more than several sheer pieces of fabric in a red and white pattern, hiding absolutely nothing.  There was a Santa hat with a bell perched jauntily on her head, and it jingled when she moved.

“Oh, all right.  Guess I won’t need to persuade you, then,” Rose sighed, sitting back on her heels and reaching up to take off the hat.

“No!” he blurted, crossing the room in several quick strides to grab her hand and hold it in place above her head.

Rose looked up at him, tongue poking out the side of her mouth.  “What?”

He groaned softly at the sight, uncomfortably aroused.

“Doctor, what?”  She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes that directly contrasted her skimpy attire.

“You’re right, you don’t need to persuade me,” he murmured, voice husky as he ran his hungry gaze over her.

“Which means I don’t need the outfit anymore,” she mused.

“Let me help you take it off,” he offered generously, finally letting go of her hand to bring both of his to her hips, fingertips rubbing light circles on her skin through the material.

Rose threw her head back and laughed with delight, and he was mesmerized at how her breasts jiggled in the flimsy cups of the outfit.

“You’re so gorgeous,” the Doctor told her softly, one hand moving to massage her breast.

“I can’t say anything to your face, cause look at your face,” she muttered back, bursting into another round of giggles at his blank look.  “It’s a song,” she told him, and he rolled his eyes.

“Rose.”

“All right,” she agreed, rising back up on her knees to kiss him.

“All right what?”  He asked, long seconds later when she had to pull back for air.

“You can take it off me.”  She rained kisses over his face, pressing her chest against his.

“Okay.”  He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on anything other than her mouth.  “Right.”

Bringing his hands up from her hips, the Doctor roamed them across her back and sides, searching for a seam.

“You just pull it over my head,” Rose told him, raising her hands in the air.  He did so, leaving her naked but for the tiny thong.

“I like this,” he commented as he balled the material up and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Thought you might,” she smirked, reaching up to remove the hat.

“No, keep it,” he carefully readjusted it, bringing his hands down to cover her breasts, kneading softly at the flesh.

“Kinky,” she teased, arching her back and pressing her chest into his hands.

“Maybe,” he allowed, “but I don’t care – do you?”

“Nope.”  She shook her head, making the bell on the hat jangle cheerfully.

He leaned forward, kissing her softly as he touched her, lips and tongues meeting again and again as the passion built.  Shuffling forward to the very end of the bed, Rose pressed her hips against her husband’s, delighting in the feel of him hardening against her stomach.  Reaching down, she squeezed him through his trousers, wrenching a groan from him.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” Rose told him, rubbing at him.

“Then do something about it,” he retorted, moving one hand around her back before sliding it down and over her buttocks to caress her from behind, sliding the string aside to coat his fingers in her slickness.

She grunted, rocking her hips slightly in an attempt to get his fingers where she wanted them as she undid his trousers, pushing them and his pants down his hips until he bobbed free.

In thanks he slid his hand forward, easing two fingers inside her; she reciprocated by taking him in hand again,  pumping with a light fist as their hips began to rock against each other.

The room was silent but for their sighs and moans, and the wet sound of his fingers pumping inside of her.  Rolling her shoulders back, Rose closed her eyes and focused on pleasing her husband even as she ground down on his fingers.

It wasn’t long until she began to let out a continuous whine, her hand stuttering against him as her focus shifted to the pleasure building inside her.  No longer being distracted, the Doctor devoted his attention to get Rose off, bringing his other hand down between them to rub at her.  The combined sensations sent her hurtling over the edge, slumping against him with a cry as she came.

Panting harshly against the Doctor’s shoulder, Rose slowly came down to earth to realize he was thrusting into her light fist, desperately searching for his own relief.  Not moving from her position against his shoulder, she tightened her grip and began working him in earnest, quickly bringing him to his own release against her stomach.

“Wow,” he groaned, settling his hands back on her hips.

“Yeah,” she agreed breathlessly.  “You should strip.”

“Uh huh.”  He didn’t move for several seconds, before pulling away with a sigh and removing his clothing until he was naked in front of her.

The Doctor moved back towards her, but she stopped him with a raised hand, taking the time to study his body.  It hadn’t been too long at all since he regenerated, and she hadn’t had much opportunity to explore his new body.

“Everything all right?”  He eventually asked, watching her stare at his cock.  Just her gaze was enough to bring it back to life.

“Perfect,” she smiled, looking up at him.  “As a matter of fact,” she trailed off, climbing down off the bed to kneel in front of him, “I think we still need to do some bonding.”

“Is that so?”  He reached out one hand to steady himself against the bedpost, the other holding her head through the hat.

“Mmhmm.”  She leaned forward to press soft kisses along his length, tongue occasionally darting out to taste him.

“I think it would like that,” he managed, unable to tear his eyes away from her mouth.

“I live to please,” she joked, not waiting for a response before she slid her mouth over him.

Just as she’d hoped, he instantly started a litany of filthy curses mixed with her name, living up to his accent’s reputation.  With every movement of her head the bell chimed, mixing with the wet sound of her mouth against him.

Still learning what this new body liked, Rose experimented with different techniques, noting which ones he responded well to and those he didn’t, working tirelessly until he spilled in her mouth with a great shout of her name.

Pulling back, she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand before smiling brightly up at him.  “So, we’re decorating for Christmas?”

He began to laugh, wondering not for the first, or even thousandth, time how he’d managed to win the heart of this wonderful woman.

“Love, you can put up as many Christmas lights as you like,” he told her, helping her to her feet.  “As soon as I’m finished with you, of course.”

“Brilliant,” she told him with a smirk, kissing him before turning around and bending over, bracing herself on the bed as he lowered to his knees behind her.

“Oh, yes,” he agreed, eyeing his prize.  “Brilliant.”


End file.
